ST:TNG: In the Face of Beauty
by Elemmiire
Summary: The USS Enterprise travels to a new planet and finds the gems of the Universe...but not everything is what it seems and soon Troi find herself in the adventure of her life...


Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation © is the property of Paramout Pictures. I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. The Tel'Quessir and the planet Arda is partly my own creation, however! They are pure offsprings of JRR Tolkien's Elves. I have only adapted them for Star Trek. I hope you will review this :-). Megilar is my own creation, as well as King Ruin and Guldur. Story set in 2369. The Language of the Tel'Quessir are set in ' ' while Federation Standard in " "  
  
--------------------Arda and the Tel'Quessir--------------------  
  
About the planet known as 2063Yankee and their people:  
  
In 2366, a Vulcan scientist discovered a planet closer than we thought anyone would find a new planet. The planet was 754 light years from the Sol system. After sending down people to take an overview, disgust from those who live there, we found out quite remarkable things. One of them being the beauty of the planet and those who live there. Breathtaking. The trees are usually in the colours grey, brown or green. We have found out that those who live there are all between 5'10" and 6'3" and the hair colour differs between black and golden. Black seems to be more common. We have only seen five with golden hair. Their customs seems quite similar to Terran during the 15th Century, but still it is nothing like that. They seem like a peaceful people who adore beauty.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Dr. Hans Arundel  
  
------------------------------ STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION -------------- -----------------  
  
---------------------------------------IN THE FACE OF BEAUTY---------------- ----------------------  
  
  
  
***********  
  
USS Enterprise  
  
***********  
  
Captain Jean Luc Picard looked with fascination at the hologram of three Tel'Quessir. Or at least that was what they were believed to call themselves. The Starfleet language specialities were unable to decode the beautiful language used by these people. Jean Luc walked around the holograms of two women and a man. There wasn't really that much difference. The man was beautiful as well as the women. All slim, all tall with long hair braided or tied away from their faces. the man wore a shirt, tunic and leggings with soft shoes all in some greenish silvery colour while the women wore long white dresses and soft shoes. It was amazing to behold. "Fair in face beyond the measure of men," Picard said softly as he looked at his new assignment. To observe these...wonderful creatures and learn to know them. Starfleet had yet to announce their presents to these people, but Starfleet and the Federation knew the Tel'Quessir were close to solving the mystery of warp technology.  
  
"Sir, we are approaching the planet 2063Yankee," an Ensign said as she entered the holodeck. She looked at the holograms with surprise and a small smile appeared to the woman's lips. "That's the Tel'Quessir?" she asked, protocols forgotten.  
  
Picard nodded. "Yes. Well, Ensign, thanks for the information. I best get to the bridge..." he did not turn off the hologram as he walked out, leaving the young Ensign to stand there and admire.  
  
As Picard entered the bridge, Deanna Tori moved away from Riker, a shy smile on her face. As usually, she and Will had talked a bit but she still felt like she was intruding the 'boys club' on the bridge. Oh well, she was used to that feeling. Smiling towards Picard as he sat down, she said, "ETA in 30 minutes"  
  
Will Riker looked over at his captain. "You saw them, huh?" he whispered and sat back. "I can't wait to see them in person"  
  
"I know, Number One," Picard said and sat back, a small smile on his lips as well. He could not wait...  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Northern Woodlands, Arda  
  
***************  
  
The young Prince scowled as he stood in front of his teacher, his father and the Steward. His long blond hair fell down his back but was neatly kept from his face with braids. He wore a tunic of grey as well as light blue leggings and soft shoes. His arms were bare, for he had spent time outside where it was much warmer. 'I am no longer a child,' he said calmly, his sky blue eyes locking with the steel grey of his father's.  
  
King Ruin was a loved king. Wise, fair and he took care of his people. He had let them through need and good times. He had lead them through the Watchful Peace and the War. Yet no one could say he was a lucky man. His wife, may the Valar bless her, had died when his son was eight years old and Ruin had grown bitter. It did not help that his son, Megilar, was a spitting image of the dead queen. Just as beautiful, just as adventurous and just as stubborn. They had grown distant to each other over the years. Ruin had been too busy mourning his wife to see that his son had needed him. And then, Megilar had grown up. Without any permission, he had gone to War and returned 30 years later as a battle scarred man. 'You have not yet passed the rites of passage. You are still considered a Tellela'  
  
Megilar's fists clenched. 'I grew up when I first killed, Father! You cannot lock me away like this!'  
  
Guldur looked down, almost wincing at the voice of his student. By Manwë, to hear Megilar's beautiful voice raised in anger was unbearable. But if anyone knew just how much Megilar had grown up, it was Guldur. He watched as Megilar walked out in anger, cursing like he never had heard before.  
  
Ruin sighed and dismissed the Steward. He wished to talk with Guldur. 'Tell me...friend...how fares my son?' he asked tiredly, removing his brown for it felt too heavily on his brow.  
  
Guldur sat down, feeling suddenly older than he was and ever would be. 'Your son is a true archer, Lord Ruin. His heart belongs to the forest. He sings of the Valar and his voice would have enchanted Ilúvatar. He is kind...very kind...' Guldur looked up at his Lord. 'But it is unfair to ask me such a question. I love Megilar and cannot speak badly of him'  
  
It was not unusual that a teacher educated his student in other things than the teaching of the Valar. Megilar had taken Guldur as a lover –his first lover- many years back and the Lord knew of this very well. He also knew he could always trust Guldur. 'I shall let him do what he wishes...' Ruin's voice was tired. 'Even if what he wishes goes against my own wishes'  
  
tbc? 


End file.
